


Please Don't Leave Me

by MelonBiskitQueen



Series: Bones One Shots [3]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Set After 'The Last Shot at a Second Chance'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please don't leave me. No, please don't leave us." </p><p>"I won't. I promise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Me

As Angela left the Jeffersonian she could feel the tears threatening to fall. Hodgins had just tried to throw everything they had away. Did he really think that she no longer loved him? That she and Michael Vincent were better off without him? 

Once she was in her car, Angela let the tears fall. She still couldn’t believe what Hodgins had just said and done. Just because the last few weeks had been a little difficult he’d been willing to give them up.

She was angry and sad, all at the same time. Part of her wanted to call Brennan. Tell her everything, what Hodgins had tried to do, what he’d said. She knew what Brennan would say.

‘There’s clearly a flaw in his logic, Ange. We both know he’d never leave you and Michael Vincent.’

Brennan would of course be right. Never in his right mind would Hodgins leave them, would he? Angela wasn’t so sure anymore.

As she drove home she thought about the dream she had that day and how Hodgins had heard her say Sebastian’s name. To her it was just one of those dreams, it meant nothing. It wasn’t like she was in control of her subconscious.

For her the relationship she had with Sebastian was a work relationship. Nothing more, nothing less. He didn’t need to worry about her cheating as she never would.

Once Angela was home she took a few minutes to gather herself and to touch up her makeup (to show no sign of her crying) before she entered her home. She was then met by a very excited Michael Vincent.

“Mommy! Mommy! You’re home!”

“Yes! Mommy’s home!” she said as she embraced him. She then pulled away to check her watch before looking back at him. “Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

“Ummm, I wanted daddy to say goodnight to me! Where is daddy?”

“Daddy’s at work right now so how about I say goodnight to you instead?”

“Okay!” and with that he pulled away from her and began to head straight for his bedroom.

“Everything okay with you and Hodgins?” Angela looked up and saw Daisy, she’d asked her to watch him till she got home.

Angela stood. “Yeah. Everything with me and Hodgins is just fine! Thank you for watching him for me.”

“Anytime. Remember if you need anything just call, okay?”

“Okay.”

Once Daisy had left Angela continued on her way to Michael Vincent’s room.

“Ready for me to say goodnight?”

“Story first! Story first!” chanted Michael Vincent.

She smiled and nodded. “Alright. Story first.”

After she’d finished reading him a story and he was fast asleep, Angela went to her and Hodgins’ room where she proceeded to lie down on the bed and cry once more.

It seemed like she cried for hours, wondering if Hodgins would ever come home, when she heard the sound of his wheelchair stop by the door.

She couldn’t bare to sit up and look at him. She wasn’t sure she had the strength to. She also couldn’t stop crying. At this point she’d somehow convinced herself that he wanted to leave them for good.

She heard his wheelchair move through the room till he was sitting in front of her. She looked up at him. His eyes were filled with sorrow and regret. Hodgins then reached a hand out for her to hold, a hand that she gratefully took.

They sat like that for a few minutes till she had to courage to talk.

“Please don’t leave me. No, please don’t leave us.”

“I won’t. I promise.” 


End file.
